Timeline/Kamen Rider Hero
This page will contain information about events that have occurred in the various worlds that are featured in Kamen Rider Hero. The Fire Emblem AR World will be featured on their respective pages and the history about the Fire Emblem world will be contained as one linear version. Furthermore, the page will be subdivided between the worlds featured (the Kamen Rider world, the Fire Emblem world, etc.) Timeline ''Kamen Rider'' World This segment will be subdivided depending on if the events occurred in an AR World or the main Rider continuity. In addition, the "present" as of Kamen Rider Zi-O will be further divided. Main Kamen Rider World * 70 million years ago: The parasitic lifeform known as the Mother Fog arrives on Earth to feed and spawn her offspring, resulting in the extinction of the s. * Unknown Time Span: The Undead are created by God in the form of a stone slab called the Stone of Sealing, to kill each other in a free-for-all battle royale known as the Battle Fight, with the winner granted a wish to alter the world. The 52 Undead represented 52 different species and battled so they can wish for the species they represent to rule the Earth, while the Joker represented death. While the other Undead were sealed by the Monolith, the winner of that battle was the Human Undead and the world has been populated by humans ever since. * 50,000 years ago: The Creation King starts his 50,000 year reign as the leader of Gorgom. * Over 30,000 years ago: Over Lord the twin entities, embodiments of Light & Darkness battled to settle who will rule over their creation, Before dying by his brother's hand, The Over Lord of Light bestows his essence to humans so that someday they will be able to awaken his power within them. The Over Lord of Darkness then created his emissaries as protectors of humanity but they must eliminate humans who have the Seed of Agito. Before he passed away, the Over Lord left his very own DNA model in the mysterious puzzle artifact. Over 30,000 years later, some scientists solved the puzzle and using his DNA model to recreate him. * 30,000 years ago: Bilgenia is born on the day of a solar eclipse. However, due to being born 30,000 years too early, he is ineligible to become Century King. As a result, Bilgenia angrily tries to revolt against the Creation King, resulting in the Creation King sealing him in a coffin. * Early human civilization: The Gurongi, a mysterious ancient civilization consisting of beings that can transform into monsters to kill people for their ruthless game, which is translated into the Gurongi Language as the "Gegeru", attack their rival civilization the Linto. The original Kuuga, having been granted his powers thanks to a connection to the Over Lord of Light, defeats the leader of the Gurongi and seals all 200 of the Gurongi away. * Ancient past: Amadum, an ancient wizard, committed a crime and was sealed away in the World of Monsters, a world within a magic stone, where the souls of dead monsters go after they're killed. * 300 B.C., : The Great Eye brought a village tribe of humans to another planet. * : The gesture originates as a form of approval in this period. * 1211 A.D.: The Greeed are created from the fifty Core Medals by humans who attempt to create life under the will of the King, the first OOO, as part of his plan to achieve godhood. Though originally mindless, the five Greeed gained wills of their own after one Medal in each of the five sets was destroyed. Four other Greeed became bent on filling the void left in them by consuming everything obsessively in an attempt to experience what humans normally take for granted. However, they and part of Ankh were sealed by the King when the Core Medals consumed him and transformed him into a stone coffin. * 1510: Events of Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship occur. * : Tokugawa Yoshimune is the shogun and leaders of Japan. At one point, he obtains the Orange colored Core Medals. ** 1729, May 23rd: Part of the events of Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown occur. ** 1866: Aran is born in the World of the Ganma around this year. * 1936: After a distortion in time occurs, Kintaros, Urataros and Ryutaros get stranded in this time and survive by stealing rice while inhabiting the bodies of the Arms Monsters. While searching for them, Hana and Ryotaro walk into the Hikari Studio and find Sieg within Tsukasa Kadoya's body. After Tsukasa shows a scroll of the Oni legend altered by Momotaros, the Den-Liner crew reunite with the three Taros and travel to the year 1510. * 1948, August 15th: Hongo Takeshi, the man who would become Kamen Rider Ichigou, is born. * 1949, October 10th: Hayato Ichimonji, who would become Kamen Rider Nigou, is born. * 1963, October 8th: Otoya Kurenai, who would become Kamen Rider Ixa in 1986, is born. * 1968: Two boys are born on the day of a solar eclipse at the exact same moment: Kohtaro Minami and Nobuhiko Akizuki; this was noticed and realized by Golgom's Creation King as the birth of his two potential Century Kings to inherit his empire. * 1969: Kaoru Kino, who will later become Another Agito, is born. * 1970: Shocker is formed and begin their work on cybernetics. Their first attempt to make a human cyborg out of an unnamed man is unsuccessful. (1971) * Hongo Takeshi witnesses the murder of a scientist at the hands of a Shocker kaijin named "Spider Man". He is then kidnapped and forced to undergo a procedure that turns him into a super-powered cyborg, but escapes before he can be brainwashed to do Shocker's bidding. As Kamen Rider Ichigou, Hongo destroys Spider Man with his Rider Kick. * Shocker kaijin Scorpion Man, who originally known as Goro Hayase, uses his old identity as a friend to approach and attack Hongo. He is destroyed by Kamen Rider's Rider Scissors. * Hongo leaves Japan to fight Shocker branches overseas, and leaving protection of Japan to Hayato Ichimonji, Kamen Rider Nigou, a young man who Hongo saved from being brainwashed into a Shocker cyborg-henchman. * Kohtaro Minami's parents appear to die in an accident, leading to his adoption by Professor Akizuki to be raised alongside his son, Nobuhiko. * The Natives, a species of Worm, arrive on Earth. They develop the Masked Rider System on April 3rd. * August 7th: Shocker kaijin Kanibubbler attacks various locations around Japan, but Kamen Rider Nigou eventually tracks him to his underwater base and faces him head on. After his bubble attack fails, he is destroyed by Kamen Rider Nigou's Rider Punch. * Arigabari of Shocker Amazon is sent to Japan to work under Colonel Zol. He initially defeated Kamen Rider Nigou easily, however, Hayato trained and developed a new finishing technique. In their rematch, he is destroyed by Kamen Rider Nigou's Rider Swirling Kick. (1972) * July: During a return visit to Japan, Ichigou encountered Ultraman and aided him in fighting off a powerful monster. (1973) * January 6th: Haetoribachi is destroyed in battle with Kamen Rider Ichigou. Having been entrusted with the data, Kamen Rider Nigou returns from South America to deliver it to the Anti-Shocker Alliance HQ in Japan at midday. * February 10th: Gel-Shocker is destroyed as the Double Riders finally confront the Great Leader, who seemingly perishes when he self-destructs the Gel-Shocker base in an attempt to take the Riders with him. ** In an alteration to history written by Shocker's completed History Modifying Machine, Kamen Rider Sangou is sent to this point from 2015. He battles Ichigou and Nigou, who on the way home after defeating the Great Leader, Sangou defeats and seemingly kills them, leading to a new future where Shocker rules the world. ***''This change to history is unwritten by the destruction of the History Modifying Machine.'' *Shiro Kazami watches in horror as his family is killed right in front of him by Destron's Scissors Jaguar. Before he is about to be killed himself, the Double Riders burst in to save him. Angry at what has happened, he begs the Riders to make him a cyborg too so that he can have his revenge. Hongo and Hayato refuse stating that fighting for only the sake of revenge is meaningless. During a stakeout at a Destron base, the Double Riders fall into a trap set by the Great Leader who reveals he survived his last encounter with them and uses an "anti-cyborg ray" to kill the Riders. Seeing Ichigou and Nigou suffering, Kazami leaps into the path of the beam saving them. Wounded and dying, the Riders have no choice but to grant Kazami's wish to become a cyborg and thus Kamen Rider V3 is born. (1974) *'January:' In the midst of their battle against Destron's Armored Division, V3 and Riderman fight the forces of Shocker as the Evil Eye brings their time zone into contact with those of the Double Riders as well as Black and Agito. *Robotics scientist Keitaro Jin and his son Keisuke become caught up in the campaign of terror by an evil organization known as "G.O.D.". They are attacked and the professor's technology is stolen, but before Keitaro dies, he is able to perform surgery on his son. With the last of his robotics technology, he transforms his son into "Kamen Rider X". To avenge his father's death and ensure the safety of the entire world, Keisuke uses this technology as he battles the monstrous minions of G.O.D. *Amazon's idyllic existence is cut short when Gorgos, the Ten Faced Demon, massacres his village, slaughtering everyone except himself in search for the powerful "GiGi Armlet", which gives the bearer fantastic power. Elder Bago, last of the Incas, gives the GiGi Armlet to Amazon for safekeeping while using his knowledge of Incan science and magic to perform a mystical "operation" on Daisuke, transforming him into the powerful "Kamen Rider Amazon" before he dies. Amazon goes to Japan to defend it from Gorgos and his evil organization, Geddon. *Amazon meets the ally of the first five Kamen Riders, Tobei Tachibana. *Tachibana helps Amazon overcome his fear of motorcycles while designing his own motorcycle, the Jungler. * December 16th: Hitoshi Hidaka, who will later become Kamen Rider Hibiki, is born. (1975) *Pro American football athlete and college student Shigeru Jo learns of the murder of a close friend by Black Satan. He feints allegiance to them to undergo remodeling into a cyborg to enact his revenge against the organization. Once his enhancements are complete, he breaks out of the Black Satan base and frees a young woman named Yuriko Misaki, whom he allies with in the fight against Black Satan. The two become Kamen Rider Stronger and Electro Human Wave Tackle and begin their campaign of stopping Black Satan's evil schemes. * March 18th: Yusuke Godai, who will later become Kamen Rider Kuuga, is born. * Shocker scientist Doctor D dies in an explosion at his laboratory in the Eastern Kanto Institute Research of Science where he had just finished his research into a method to manipulate history. (1978) * Ren Akiyama, who will later become Kamen Rider Knight, is born. * Miyuki Tezuka, who will later become Kamen Rider Raia, is born. (1979) *Doctor Keitarō Shido, an acclaimed scientist, has been kidnapped by the terrorist organization Neo-Shocker in order to exploit his expertise in robotics technology. Desperate to escape, he convinces Neo-Shocker command to allow him to operate on an injured camper. Explaining that he can turn the camper, Hiroshi Tsukuba, into a powerful Neo-Shocker warrior, they allow Doctor Shido to operate. However, he quickly turns the tables on them, transforming Hiroshi not into an evil kaijin, but into the powerful warrior Skyrider, using his newfound abilities to combat the evil Neo-Shocker menace. * Shinji Kido, who will later become Kamen Rider Ryuki, is born. * Sakuya Tachibana, who will later become Kamen Rider Garren, is born. * The shooting game Galaxian is released. (1980) *NASA's International Space Development Program begins testing "Project S-1", a new cybernetic system that will allow human astronauts to survive and explore deep space without the need of regular spacesuits. Using astronaut trainee Kazuya Oki as the test subject, the scientists, supervised by Professor Henry, convert him into a cyborg. However, a spy from the extraterrestrial Dogma Kingdom observes these events and kidnaps Professor Henry in the hopes of him developing the Super-1 technology into a weapon. Henry refuses and the spy reveals himself as Fire Kong and proceeds to destroy the NASA facility and kill all the scientists. Professor Henry helps Kazuya escape using the V-Machine, but is killed in the process as the building collapses and explodes. Kazuya's remote system is destroyed in the process and he cannot figure out how to activate his cybernetics to transform. After returning to Japan and undergoing intense martial arts training under Master Genkai, Kazuya finally transforms into Kamen Rider Super-1. * Tetsuya Sawaki, who will later be Shouichi Tsugami and become Kamen Rider Agito is born. (1981) * At age 6, Yusuke Godai loses his father when he is killed while working in Afghanistan. (1982) * Kazuma Kenzaki, who will later become Kamen Rider Blade, is born. (1983) * January 19th: Yui Kanzaki is born. * The video game Xevious is released. (1984) * Aircraft pilot Ryo Murasame takes his sister, Shizuka Murasame, out on a ride along the Amazon when they were shot down by a UFO. They survive, captured by Badan Empire with his sister killed while Ryo became the Combat-Roid known as ZX. His memory is erased by the Badan Empire and he works as their agent of evil. This does not last long as an accident occurs which causes Ryo to regain his memory and escape Badan. * Miho Kirishima, who will later become Kamen Rider Femme, is born. (1985) *A year later, Ryo begins his attack on Badan as they finish the preparations on their doomsday weapon: the Space Break System. However, a coordinated attack by the Kamen Riders disables the supplies needed for Space System to work. When Ryo arrives, he thinks Kamen Rider V3, Riderman and Kamen Rider Super-1 are enemies until they get him to listen as only one truck full of Badancium makes it to the Badan's base run by Ambassador Darkness. After being shown a video detailing the history of Kamen Riders Ichigou through Super-1, Ryo is amazed that there are others like them before joining the Kamen Riders in raiding the base. However, he encounters his former comrade Eisuke Mikage who forces him to fight as Tiger Roid. After being forced to kill his friend, ZX joins the Kamen Riders as they battle not only Ambassador Darkness and the Combat Roids, but also monsters from the previous organizations. When Ambassador Darkness uses the Space Break System on the Kamen Riders, they synch their powers with ZX using his ZX Kick to kill Ambassador Darkness and destroy Badan's base as its Great Leader appears and bids the Riders farewell. Soon after, ZX joins the Kamen Riders as their 10th member. * Takumi Inui, who will later become Kamen Rider Faiz, was born. (1986) *While pursuing a Fangire, Wonderful Blue Sky soldier Yuri Aso encounters Otoya Kurenai, a retired violinist considered a genius who starts obsessively pursuing her. *After an initial encounter with her, the Spider Fangire gains an obsession with Yuri and starts pursuing her. *The Wonderful Blue Sky Organization develops the Interceptor X Attacker Rider System (IXA) to combat the menace of the Fangires. * During fifth grade, Yusuke Godai once ran away from home. * September 13th: Mari Sonoda is born. (1987) * While attending a birthday party to celebrate their shared 19th birthday, adopted brothers Kohtaro Minami and Nobuhiko Akizuki are abducted by the mysterious organization known as Golgom, their bodies and lives sacrificed for the sake of their father needing money for research. Both brothers are implanted with King Stones and modified to become the two potential Century Kings, Black Sun and Shadow Moon, to lead Golgom into a new era. However before modifications are completed, Kohtaro breaks free from Golgom's grasp and escapes, abducting the Century King's motorcycle along the way with the Golgom priests in pursuit. *Otoya Kurenai and his time-displaced son Wataru both use their Kiva powers to defeat King; but he is ultimately killed by his own newborn son, Taiga, who becomes the new Fangire King in his place. **Weakened by how much power he used to defeat King with both the Proto-Ixa and Dark Kiva belts, Otoya Kurenai makes his final rounds and plays one last song for Maya before dying on her lap. * At age 11-12, Yusuke Godai ends his sixth and final year at elementary school, making a promise to meet his teacher, Kenichi Iwafune, again on March 25th of 2000. * Mari Sonoda is born. * Mutsuki Kamijo, who will later become Kamen Rider Leangle, is born. * Taiga Hanaya, who will later become Kamen Rider Snipe, is born. (1988) *After the battle with Gorgom and the death of Nobuhiko, Kohtaro Minami tries to move on and live a normal life. He lives with the Sahara family and has a job as a helicopter pilot. His idyllic life away from fighting abruptly ends with the coming of the Crisis Empire, who capture him before he is able to transform into Kamen Rider Black and imprison him in the Grand Crisis Fortress. The commanders of Crisis offer Kohtaro a chance to join them so that they can conquer the Earth. Kohtaro refuses and tries to fight back, only for his Kingstone to get damaged to the point that he can no longer transform into Black. The Crisis Empire then jettison him into the void of space and leave him for dead. Fortunately, the cosmic radiation and light of the Sun is absorbed by the Kingstone and envelops Kohtaro in a pod of light, returning him to Earth. It also evolves his body into a new form and revives the Battle Hopper as the Acro Batter. Kohtaro christens himself as The Child of the Sun, Kamen Rider Black RX and begins his battle against the armies of the Crisis Empire. * The parents of Souji Kusakabe are killed by two Worms who likewise mimic them; the one who mimics Souji's mother likewise mimics her unborn daughter. * December 26th: Ryotaro Nogami is born; this day is nearly wiped from existence by a being known as Gaoh to prove the power of the God Line until Ryotaro's future selves defeat him and protect the day. (1989) * Yui Kanzaki and Shiro Kanzaki create the Mirror Monsters from picture drawings. (1990) * Yui Kanzaki and Shiro Kanzaki lost their parents in a traffic accident. *Yui becomes ill and, because of her neglectful family, dies. Her mirror world counterpart appears to Shiro stating that she will inhabit her body in the real world but she will die on her 20th birthday. * December 24: Shinnosuke Tomari, who will later become Kamen Rider Drive, is born. (1991) * A mad geneticist named Doctor Mochizuki begins experimenting on his young lab assistant Masaru Aso to develop a new race superior to humans. Horrified at what the scientist did to him, Masaru flees into the mountains and falls into a coma. Doctor Mochizuki continues his research leading to the creation of the Neo Organism. (1992) * Shin Kazamatsuri's DNA is altered by Giichi Onizuka. After the death of his pregnant girlfriend Ai Asuka at the hands of the corrupt Iwao Himuro, Shin executes him to avenge her and protect his son. * Emu Hojo, who will later become Patient Zero of the Bugstar Virus and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, is born. * Hiiro Kagami, who will later become Kamen Rider Brave, is born. (1993) * January 30th: Kouta Kazuraba, who will later become Kamen Rider Gaim, is born. * The comatose Masaru Aso receives a telepathic call for help and instructs him to protect Hiroshi Mochizuki. Masaru awakens and finds the boy being attacked by the Neo Organisms. Masaru fights them as Kamen Rider ZO and defeats their leader Doras. * At age 18, Yusuke Godai loses his mother to an illness. (1994) * Meanwhile, back on Earth, great disasters had been happening worldwide signifying that the Fog Mother had returned to feed and spawn a new brood of monsters through a sacrificial ceremony. Environmental photojournalist Kouji Segawa was investigating illegal waste dumping near a lake and came across a young girl named Kana who was later attacked by the Fog Mother's eldest children and kidnapped to be the sacrifice in the prayer ceremony. Kouji tried to rescue Kana but was killed by the monster Agito. He was resurrected by the Earth Spirits and became Kamen Rider J. After a long battle with the Fog aliens, J rescues Kana and kills the Fog Mother, saving humanity from being devoured. * Amane Kurihara is born. * The OSTO moonbase is destroyed by The Red-Eyed Man leaving Astronaut Rokuro Utahoshi stranded on the moon. Rokuro begins development of the Fourze System in the remnants of the base. (1995) * The Ryusei School is shut down. (1996) * Gou Shijima, who will later become Kamen Rider Mach, is born. (1997) * October 4th: Takeru Tenkuji, who will later become Kamen Rider Ghost, is born. His mother dies shortly after, leaving Ryu Tenkuji to raise the child alone. (1998) * To perfect his baking art, Gennosuke Oren, later taking the name Oren Pierre Alfonzo, emigrates to France and applies for citizenship. Enlisting in the Parachute Regiment to that end, Oren will fight in conflicts in the Middle East and Africa. (1999) * October 19th, Alternated: The meteor that fell in the Shibuya district was much larger, bringing more Worms and evaporating Earth's oceans. The Worms begin slaughtering humans and mimicking their forms. **This event and what followed in 2006 Alternated, was undone by a time-traveling Tendou Soujii from the alternate timeline by pushing the meteor into another meteor destroying most of it and breaking it up into a smaller fragment which hits the Shibuya district. The Alternate Souji gives his younger self from the main timeline his belt before fading out of existence, leading to the events of the TV series. * October 19th: A meteor falls to Earth and obliterates the Shibuya district of Tokyo. Along with the destruction the meteor brought something far more dangerous: the Worm, an insectoid race of aliens with the ability to perfectly mimic the appearance and memories of a human. Within seven years, the Worm have infiltrated society and are slowly killing off the human race, replacing them with their own. **Shortly after Shibuya's destruction, the "parents" of Souji Tendou (in actuality Natives who had previously killed and replaced his real parents) are killed by the young human boy; after discovering that these parents gave birth to a daughter that had replaced his unborn sister, Tendou decides to leave her alive and keep watch over her. * November: Narumi Sokichi becomes Kamen Rider Skull. * When Tenjuro Banno's development of the Roidmudes had hit a wall, he asked his friend Krim Steinbelt for help. Steinbelt gave him the prototype Core Driviars to continue their evolution. However, Banno began planning experiments which took a more lethal turn. He forced 002 to copy the appearance of Shinzo Hiroi, who refused to invest in Banno's research. Banno later gets his revenge by torturing 002 as if the latter was actually Shinzo, before Krim saves 002. Krim blamed him for such a malicious abusing act. Soon after, Banno began to implant the evil chip containing negative emotions (starting off with 001 and 003). At that time, he secretly stole Krim's mind uploading technology. (2000) * At the start of the new year, Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm Corp. CEO Masamune Dan, discovers that a new virus has emerged on his computer from . **Emu Hojo is involved in a life-threatening accident, and is saved by special emergency surgery. His doctor, Kyotaro Hinata gives him a WonderSwan as a reward for hanging in. This event inspires Emu to eventually become a doctor himself. **Kuroto sends a copy of the in-development Mighty Action C to Emu Hojo. Unknown to anyone else, the game is infected with the new virus, which subsequently infects Emu. *'January 28th:' The Time Jacker called Tid arrives and uses the corpse of Riku to create the Kuuga Another Watch so that he can become Another Kuuga. Geiz, a Kamen Rider from the year 2068, shows up a short while later to obtain the power of the Kuuga Ride Watch in a similar manner. *'January 29th, 2:02 pm:' Archeologists uncover an ancient tomb in the Kurougatake ruins during an excavation. **'11:30 pm:' The Archeologists accidentally undo the seal on the tomb freeing the Gurongi. The Gurongi then kill all the researchers and prepare for a new Gegeru game on the descendants of the Linto tribe. * The Tokyo Police start building the Generation system at the behest of the Japanese government, based upon data collected on Unidentified Lifeform No: 4, to assist him against the rampaging Gurongi, however after the Gurongi's defeat, the system is still incomplete and development is postponed until the arrival of The Lords one year later. * April 28th: Sougo Tokiwa, who will later become Kamen Rider Zi-O, is born. * September: Tetsuya Sawaki attempts to find Shouichi Tsugami to inform him of his fiancée's death, leading him to board a ferry called the Akatsuki, unaware that he has committed suicide. During the trip, a dying young man is rescued by Sawaki and brought on board the ship. The man reveals himself to be the OverLord of Light, who then bestows the Seed of Agito to the passengers of the ferry, including Sawaki. The El of Water appears to kill the passengers at the will of its master and Sawaki transforms with the power of Agito and fights him. He falls overboard, getting pulled away by the current. **'Two weeks later:' Tetsuya Sawaki gets washes up on shore with amnesia. **'September 27th:' Tetsuya Sawaki adopts the name Shouichi Tsugami, and is looked after by Professor Yoshohiko Misugi and his family after being admitted out of the hospital. * The Roidmudes start their rebellion, killing their creator Tenjuro Banno and then Krim Steinbelt, but both of them have uploaded their mind to another place in time. * Sukimo Shijima dies, leaving the young Kiriko Shijima to take care of her little brother Gou. (2001) *'January 1st:' Yusuke Godai has an elaborate dream in which he celebrates the New Year while recalling his recent battles up to that point. *'January 20th:' Unidentified Life Form #4 fight with Unidentified Life Form #0 in the city *'April 27th:' Unidentified Lifeform Related Cases Special Joint Investigation Headquarter is disbanded. *The first Kamen Rider G3 is finished and put into action. Shouichi Tsugami appears as Kamen Rider Agito for the first time during this moment. * August 3rd: Ren Akiyama dates Eri Ogawa. **'August 4th:' Birthday of Eri. Shiro Kanzaki successfully connecting Mirror World. Ren becomes Kamen Rider Knight. (2002) *'February 5th:' While investigating the mysterious disappearances of people across Tokyo, magazine journalist Shinji Kido discovers a mysterious card deck and is attacked by a red dragon. Later, Shinji senses a presence and accidentally gets transported to a dimension called the Mirror World, where he finds himself transformed into a strange armor with a spider monster chasing him. After being saved by a Kamen Rider with a bat monster, the dragon from earlier attacks again. (2003) *Six Riders remain in the Rider Fight: Ryuki, Knight, Zolda, Ouja, Femme, and Ryuga. *Ouja is defeated by Ryuga, causing him to fade away in the Mirror World. Five Riders remain. *Shuichi Kitaoka forfeits his mission to be a Rider, thereby eliminating Zolda from the Rider Fight. Four Riders remain. *Ryuga fights Femme, mortally wounding her. She then dies a few moments later. Three Riders remain. *Ryuga tricks Shinji into uniting their bodies so he can be a real human, taking over Shinji's body in the process. Shinji however forces his way out later, and destroys Ryuga as Ryuki. Ryuki and Knight then proceed to battle a horde of Hydragoon Mirror Monsters. **''Note: Owing to Shinji's appearances in future crossover movies, Episode Final is considered Ryuki's canon ending for this timeline. Odin's non-appearance in this movie can owe to the time limit having elapse with no known winner.'' *'October:' Takumi Inui becomes Kamen Rider Faiz. * October 25th: ''' Karin Yamabuki dies in a traffic accident. ** Kamen Rider Faiz defeats the Elephant Orphnoch. *** Ryuichi Sakuma is approached by Ora and becomes Another Faiz. The original Faiz's power is stripped away while attempting to defeat the Elephant Orphnoch. * '''October 26th: Ryuichi begins to kidnap young female high school students. Ryuichi attacks Wakana Sakamoto and absorbs her. Later that night, Ryuichi uses the revival energy to revive Karin. He continued to kidnap girls and do this for the next 15 years. **Just after Ryuichi absorbs Wakana, he is stopped by Geiz Myoukouin, who arrives from 2018 and transforms into Faiz Armor and defeats Ryuichi. This will prevent the revival of Karin at night. * Sougo Tokiwa gives the Takumi Inui of this timeline a blank Ridewatch that will eventually turns into the Faiz Ride Watch when Sougo receives it in 2018. * October 30th: News detailing the death of Karin is published. * Eisuke Tomari, a police offer and father of Shinnosuke Tomari, is shot and killed by Mitsuhide Nira in a bank robbery. (2004) *'January': Kazuma Kenzaki becomes Kamen Rider Blade for the first time and manages to seal an Undead. **Ora approaches Kazuma and transforms into Another Blade. Garren loses his powers and Chalice is reverted into a Rouze Card. (2005) *Kanai, the last Category King Undead, is sealed by Tachibana. *Hajime is declared the winner of the new Battle Fight, releasing a legion of Darkroaches to destroy humanity. *To put an end to the invasion, Kenzaki becomes the second Black Joker, giving a chance for Hajime to live as a human. *Asumu meets Hibiki on Yakushima island, he sees Hibiki transform into an Oni and fight with Makamou. After that, he decides to do his best passed the high school exam and enrolls in Jounan High School. Asumu becomes more closer with Hibiki and the Tachibanas. He begins to work part-time for the Tachibana's store. *Zanki retires and Todoroki becomes a solo Oni. At first, he feels diffident. But gradually, He becomes more experienced. Zanki decides to work as Todoroki's supporter. *Todoroki is critically injured by an Makamou, he has to go to the hospital. Because of Orochi, Zanki has to fight again. Unfortunately, He is killed by Makamous. Zanki's death makes Todoroki become stronger. (2006) *Souji Tendou becomes Kamen Rider Kabuto. (2007) *'January 9th:' Airi Nogami confirms to her brother, the unlucky and shy Ryotaro, that she is pregnant with the child of her's and her fiancé and that he must be ready to protect the unborn child due to its importance as a Singularity Point. When Ryotaro from a year later arrives in this time, he rediscovers this truth during Kai's final assault where partner Urataros sacrifices himself to allow him to reach 2008 to confront Kai. *'January 10th:' Kai, a Singularity Point from the future, defeats Sakurai (Kamen Rider Zeronos) in a battle; the result of which destroys this future while connecting it to 2007; survivors from that time who travel into this past period transform into beings known as "Imagin" created from the imagination of human hosts that anchor them. Because of this, Sakurai's fiancée Airi Nogami loses all of her memories of her fiancé's existence; while Ryotaro likewise forgets him and about his sister's unborn child. *Shortly after the Imagin invasion to 2007 begins, Ryotaro finds a strange train pass and tries to return it to the train station, only to wind up in another dimension with a strange black and white bullet train and a mysterious girl in a dress. After being taken over by an Imagin and restraining it from hurting a group of thugs who were bullying him earlier, Ryotaro learns that the girl's name is Hana and she is from the future and she explains what the Imagin are. Hana then gives him the pass to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O Plat Form to try and fight another Imagin before he travels to the past. After getting beat up for a bit, he then allows the Imagin from before to form a contract with him and change into Sword Form and finishing off the Bat Imagin. *After he is knocked out when trying to save a young soccer player from a truck, Ryotaro is taken over by two further Imagin. The first, Ryutaros, a dragon Imagin, decides to hide within the Singularity Point's heart to await the right moment to assassinate him by the orders of his master, Kai. The second, a turtle Imagin who wishes for his freedom instead of following Kai's orders, immediately shows influence on Ryotaro with his suave nature and abilities to lie out of any situation. Given the name "Urataros", the Imagin helps Ryotaro save the soccer boy from the Crust Imagin. *Masaru Honjō, an ailing martial artist, is controlled by a bear Imagin who wishes to help him be strong instead of following the typical wish contract. He is quickly pursued by Ryotaro and Hana believing him to be attacking martial arts dojos; but the attacks are instead by Shinji Kikuchi, the champion of the same tournament taken over by the Rhino Imagin in hopes of getting a final showdown with Masaru. When the bear Imagin fulfills his contract by helping Masaru stand up to Shinji, Ryotaro takes pity on the noble warrior and allows him to become his fourth Imagin, givping him the name Kintaros. *Ryutaros finally emerges within Ryotaro due to his desire to protect a park under threat of being redeveloped, despite his initial combative nature, he ultimately decides to stick around due to wanting to become the leader of the Den-Liner, ignoring his orders from Kai. *'August 4th:' Parts of Kamen Rider Den-O: Ore Tanjou occur. (2008) *Wataru Kurenai becomes Kamen Rider Kiva. *During a battle with Negataros and his army of monsters, Ryotaro and Wataru team-up to take him down. * Begins Night: Private detective Sokichi Narumi and his young partner Shotaro Hidari search a building controlled by the Sonozaki Family. Disobeying Sokichi's orders to wait for his return, Shotaro encounters a mysterious man running a project tied to the distribution of GaiaMemories. When Sonozaki forces led by the Taboo Dopant attack, Sokichi sacrifices himself in order to save both Shotaro and the man, who he dubs "Philip". The duo use the hidden DoubleDriver to become Kamen Rider W for the first time, but Philip ultimately uses his own personal Fang Memory to allow for the duo to escape the Sonozaki's grasp. (2009) * April, 24th: Sougo Tokiwa and his parents took a bus trip, driven by Tsukasa Kadoya. However the bus had an accident. Sougo and Hiryu Kakogawa were the only survivors. *During his travels across other worlds, Tsukasa Kadoya and his friends arrive in the main Kamen Rider world and cross paths with the Imagin. *After Tsukasa regains all of his memories, the A.R. Worlds (except the main Kamen Rider world) are destroyed and he becomes a destroyer at the end after complete the test, Tsukasa decided to destroy any Riders left except Kaito, Yuriko and recently Natsumi, whom recently used her to kill him without hesitating to restore the A.R. Worlds. He is later revived and happily reformed. *Akiko Narumi arrives in Futo to take over her father's detective agency, which had been under the control of Shotaro and Philip since his death. *During an investigation on Christmas, Shotaro and Philip appear to re-encounter Sokichi Narumi who attacks them. Through this investigation, Akiko learns of her father's death while Double ultimately must team up with Kamen Rider Decade to defeat the fake Sokichi, who was created by the Dummy Dopant. *Ryu Terui returns to Futo to become the head of the Paranormal Crime Investigation division of the Police Department who handle cases involving Dopants. He is also in preparation for receiving his gear to use for his revenge. (2010) *After a period of spying on him, Terui approaches Shotaro to assist in tracking down a Dopant who creates ice, believing it to be the one who killed his family. During the investigation, the mysterious partner Shroud supplies Terui with the Accel Driver, allowing him to become Kamen Rider Accel. *Jun Kazu of Foundation X arrives in Fuuto to check on the progress of the Gaia Memory project; he gains an interest in Saeko and takes her Taboo Memory after she accidentally leaves it behind while in pursuit by Museum assassins. *Foundation X cuts their funding of Gaia Memory research upon the Utopia Dopant's defeat to study a new power source. *Phillip is restored to life. *Eiji Hino gains the OOO Driver and Scanner from Ankh and transforms into Kamen Rider OOO to fight the Greeed. * Kamen Rider OOO defeats the Neko Yummy. ** Heure approaches Kuroto Dan and turns him into Another OOO. Eiji Hino loses his powers and his memories as a Rider. Additionally, the Greeed are erased as well. ***Sougo Tokiwa arrives right after and transforms into OOO Armor to defeat Kuroto. * Eiji Hino receives two blank Ridewatches that will eventually turn into the OOO and OOO Tajadol Combo Ride Watches when Sougo receives them in 2018. (2011) *Second-year student Gentaro Kisaragi transfers to Amanogawa High School. * Kamen Rider Fourze battles Scorpion Zodiarts. ** Ryuichi Sakuma heads outside and witnesses Kamen Rider Fourze fighting the Scorpion Zodiarts. Right before the Scorpion Zodiarts is about to attack Fourze with its tail, Swartz arrives in this timeline and turns Ryuichi into Another Fourze, stripping Gentaro of his powers (and memories) as well as erasing the Zodiarts from existence. ***Another Fourze then drags his first female victim into a warehouse and absorbs her into an Astroswitch. Sougo Tokiwa and Geiz Myoukouin arrive from 2018 and transform to fight Another Fourze. Zi-O transforms using the new Fourze Ride Watch to access Fourze Armor, gaining the offensive upperhand. Zi-O activates his Limit Time Break and carries Another Fourze into space to execute his finisher. Another Fourze however, is not defeated and instead sheds his skin to reveal a second Another Rider, Another Faiz. However he transforms back into Another Fourze and attacks both Zi-O and Geiz again before running. * Sougo gives Gentaro a blank Ridewatch that will eventually turns into the Fourze Ridewatch when Sougo receives it from Chuta Ohsugi in 2018. *One day, as Eiji is fighting a monster who had a hand in making the OOO Driver, he encounters Fourze. * Team Baron was established. * Zero Day: Kuroto Dan unleashes the Bugstar Virus in order to start the creation of his perfect game Kamen Rider Chronicle. Masamune Dan is framed for the incident and is sent to prison **Dr. Taiga Hanaya is given the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Rider Gashat and a Gamer Driver to become Kamen Rider Proto Snipe and fight the virus, however while attemping to cure the patient Saki Momose, he is defeated by the Graphite Bugstar. This costs Saki's life, and Taiga loses his medical license. (2012) *'The Sabbath:' On the day of a solar eclipse, Wiseman performs a ritual involving the gathering of many Gates, humans with magical potential, who were forced into deep despair and sacrificed, giving birth to the Phantoms. These Phantoms seek to increase their numbers through placing more Gates in despair to create more of their own kind so Wiseman could perform the Sabbath once more if the first time didn't work. One of the Gates who was sacrificed was Haruto Souma, but he survived thanks to the promise he made as a child to his parents. He was able to keep his inner Phantom, Dragon, from tearing him apart from the inside through sheer willpower, Haruto was one of the very few to have survived the ritual and emerged with the ability to perform magic. **In the aftermath of the ritual, Haruto is attacked by a Phantom but is saved by the White Wizard, who entrusts Koyomi, to the youth while giving him the Wizardriver and the Flame Ring to fight the Phantoms as Kamen Rider Wizard. Haruto and Koyomi go to the Antique Shop Omokagedo, seeking Shigeru Wajima, who made the Wizard Rings. Wajima will go on to make more and more rings for Wizard to use in his fight against the Phantoms. * Having completed his training to become a master patisserie to the point of winning the Coup de Monde in France, Oren Pierre Alfonzo returns to Japan and establishes his own business in Zawame City. *Haruto teams up with a future Gentaro. After this team up, Haruto returns the FourzeDriver to present day Gentaro. He remains around the school and helps Gentaro and Ryusei out at a later point. During this, Haruto learns about the title "Kamen Rider" (2013) *Haruto crosses paths with the Space Sheriffs and Super Sentai teams. *'October 6th:' The Inves Game phenomenon is growing in popularity as Yuya Sumii, the leader of the Beat Rider Team Gaim, is given a Sengoku Driver by Lock Dealer Sid as former member Kouta Kazuraba is reunited with fellow Beat Rider Mai Takatsukasa. They are called by Yuya only to find a crack to the mysterious Helheim Forest where they find the Sengoku Driver before they are attacked by an evolved Inves monster. While encountering a Mysterious Girl who resembles Mai, Kouta uses the Orange Lockseed and Sengoku Driver to transform into Kamen Rider, Gaim. As Gaim, Kouta proceeds to destroy the Inves. **Unbeknownst to them at the time, the Byakko Inves that Kouta destroyed was actually Yuya, having found the Helheim Forest before them and transforming into an Inves after eating one of the forest's mysterious fruits. Yuya's transformation and subsequent destruction at the hands of Kamen Rider Gaim is recorded by Professor Ryouma Sengoku of the Yggdrasill Corporation. *Yggdrasill administrator Takatora Kureshima is made aware of Kamen Rider Gaim's appearance. *A week since Kamen Rider Gaim debuted in the Inves Game, Team Gaim's popularity has since risen along with its ranks. This turn of events, with Team Gaim now in third place, rattles Kaito before he is contacted by Sid who offers him a Sengoku Driver of his own to even the odds. Kaito proceeds to face off against Kouta, using the Banana Lockseed to transform into the knight-like Kamen Rider Baron, intent to show Kouta what true power is all about. However, Sid steps in and deems a change of rules is needed while giving the two Riders Lock Vehicles so they can settle it in a race, these Lock Vehicles take the two Riders to Helheim Forest. *Kaito uses the Lock Vehicle to go back as Kouta decides to use this time to find Yuya, but instead finds some researchers before getting into a fight with a white Kamen Rider, who easily overpowers him. Mai and Mitsuzane find Kota has given up on being an Armored Rider after nearly being killed. However, confident that Kouta will return and inspired by him becoming stronger, Mitsuzane meets up with Sid the following day and uses his status as a member of the Kureshima family to convince the dealer to provide him with a Sengoku Driver. When Team Invitto challenges Team Gaim, Mitsuzane reveals his Sengoku Driver and uses the Budou Lockseed to transform into the gun-wielding Kamen Rider Ryugen. *During Haruto's journey, he is brought into the World of Magic Stone. Gaim arrived in the world two times when the first time having a short staying only fights a hordes of Kaijins, the second time helps the Riders whose power stolen by Amadum defeat the Kaijin leader, with the Heisei Riders regain their powers. *Several days later, the production of the Genesis Driver has been completed. *Rain suddenly starts falling all of a sudden in the Helheim Forst, due to Bujin Gaim's plan to enter the original universe. *Police forces and three Kamen Rider Mages investigate Fueki's remainings in an abandoned lab, Kyosuke accidentally steps in a magic mark on the floor that awakened three Carbuncle clones. Ogre appears and eats all Carbuncles, and destroys the abandoned lab. Haruto, who is on a journey, is encountered by Ogre and had the Hope Ring stolen. Ogre uses the ring to revive Koyomi, but gives her Kamen Rider White Wizard's power and fueled with the negative essence of Haruto unable to save her from Gremlin. *At the same time at night, Inves Game Special event of All Beat Riders' Kamen Rider battle is held at night. However, due to an interference of a sudden appearance of Nephentes Inhumanoid, who is under the order of Bujin Gaim to retrieve Mai (whom they mistaken her for the Priestess of Fate), Gaim, Ryugen and Baron follows Nephentes, but ended up being sent by Bujin Gaim to the Sengoku World. *Takatora enters Sengoku World, unknowingly along with Mai who followed him behind. At the same time, Koyomi then attacks the city until Haruto stops her and able to remember who she is. When Ogre appears out of nowhere, he enter Haruto's inner world to eat WizarDragon. WizarDragon is revealed to be Haruto's hope, which Ogre is unable to eat and is finally destroyed by Wizard. Haruto gives the Koyomi in his inner world the Hope Ring. WizarDragon admits to feeling comfortable in Haruto's underworld. *In the Sengoku World, during Ogre and Koyomi's attack in the main world, Zangetsu mistakens Bujin Gaim as the Gaim of his world until he realizes his mistake. *Bujin Gaim's plan in consuming 14 Bujin Riders' power is finally complete. The only thing left is to capture the Prietess of Fate, whom the later mistakes Mai as her, with the sacred tree moved. *The Bujin Baron faction is temporarily established when Mai arrived in the Sengoku World. Haruto enters the world and also saved Mai from Nepenthes' attempt at capturing her. Haruto meets Kouta, who recognized him as Gaim, as well as replacing the world's Wizard until the final battle against Bujin Gaim is over. Kaito, who thinks the war is the same as the Inves game, challenges Kouta for a battle, with Kouta winning and asking Kaito to assist him in battling Bujin Gaim. The sacred tree invades and destroyed almost half of Ieyasu's castle, with Mai and Ieyasu still alive inside. Zangetsu arrived to rescue the Riders, Ryugen and Beast are freed from Nephentes' imprisonment and fight back against the villains. Ieyasu and Mai escape the castle from Bujin Gaim's attack before giving Wizard his Bujin counterpart's Infinity Ring. Bujin Gaim merges with the tree. The Priestess of Fate appears, lending the Kamen Riders some Helheim fruits to fuse with the deceased Neo-Heisei type Bujin Riders' remaining items, to transform into Legend Rider Lockseeds for the Armored Riders to use. Bujin Gaim's group has been annihilated with the power of the Bujin Riders, given to the main universe's Wizard and Gaim, as well as the sacred tree destroyed, ending the war as the world is saved. The riders return to their own world in different ways. *'December 25th:' To get intel on Yggdrasill and the mysterious forest, Kouta and Mitsuzane set up an elaborate plan by staging a special Inves Game with all the Kamen Riders participating to distract the White Kamen Rider while Kouta infiltrates the camp. While in Helheim Forest, the Riders get attacked by Zangetsu and taken out one by one. When a swarm of Inves attack the researcher camp, the scientists send a distress call to Takatora who tries to get to the camp. Hase gets in his way and in a fit of rage, Zangetsu damages Kurokage's Sengoku Driver with his sword. Gaim obtains a second Suika Lockseed and uses it to destroy the Inves who broke out of the stable crack in Yggdrasill Tower's basement lab. * Kiriya Kujo learns of Zero Day, using this knowledge to acquire a Gamer Driver from Kuroto Dan. (2014) *The Genesis Drivers are completed and ready to be used after testing. Ryoji, still in shock by the loss of his power, has hallucinations of fear about Inves and Zangetsu. In his delusional state, he finds a premature Lockseed during Gaim and Baron's battle with Zangetsu-Shin and devours it in the hope of becoming stronger, resulting in him transforming into the Bixie Inves. *Baron is captured by Yggdrasill. Mitsuzane investigates Yggdrasill's plans by hiding in his brother's car to sneak around Yggdrasill HQ to discover the truth and what happened to Yuya and other people who ate the raw Lockseeds. While Gaim tries to stop Hase's rampage, Hase is killed by one of the Energy Riders, Sigurd, whose identity is Sid, Kouta is captured and taken away. *Kouta and Kaito were taken into Yggdrasill HQ to meet Ryoma and are asked to cooperate in testing for the development of a third generation Driver, but they refused due to their evil plans of using Beat Riders and Armored Riders as their lab rats, and Kaito's grudge against Yggdrasill, leading them to being imprisoned while trying to escape. DJ Sagara helps Kouta to escape and do something about Yggdrasill by giving Kouta a security card, a Lemon Energy Lockseed and a Genesis Driver's core before leaving. Kouta gives Mitsuzane the security card to unlock the holding cells, freeing him and Kaito. While Kouta and Kaito are retrieving their own Drivers. Sid attempts to stop Gaim and Baron from escaping until Marika (Yoko) stops him due to Ryoma's orders in order to study them. *Gaim learns how to use the Lemon Energy Lockseed, then realizes to switch the Rider Indicator with the Genesis Core, transforming for the first time into the first Jinba Arms, Jinba Lemon. *All Beat Riders unite, Kaito quits his team to focus on both Helheim's mystery and Yggdrasill, and Zack becomes Kamen Rider Knuckle. Mai shows that the Beat Riders are not responsible for the outbreak by ending the Inves Games. With the dance an online success, the Beat Riders regained their good reputations. *Kouta and Kaito have their final showdown. *Kouta emerges as the victor. Mai gives him the Forbidden Fruit which Kouta eats, transforming him into the Man of the Beginning. Kouta knows what he will do with this kind of power: transport all Helheim plants and Inves to an empty planet. Thus, saving the world and preventing the Sengoku Rider War timeline of 2024. *Sometime in the middle of 3 months, Mitsuzane went into hiding and starts searching for his brother. *3 months later, Zawame has been restored (such as Drupers cafe and Charmant pastry shop has been rebuilt), Yggdrasill Tower has been demolished. All Beat Riders set their stages. *During the last 3 months, after finding his brother along the river's side, Mitsuzane pays multiple visits to Takatora in the hospital, and is shocked with joy upon witnessing his brother's eyes open. *'April:' Kamen Rider Jam attacks Zawame City. * April 8th, 12 hours before Global Freeze: At morning, police officer Shinnosuke Tomari awakes from a dream forewarning the events of the following night. **'10 hours before Global Freeze:' Facing a supposed Neo-Shade bomb threat, Shinnosuke and his partner Akira Hayase soon realize that a "Copycat Pirate" is assuming their operations. Meanwhile, Roidmude 002 rallies his fellow Roidmudes across the world to begin the "revolution". **'7 hours before Global Freeze:' Tracing him to his hideout, Shinnosuke and Hayase apprehend the Copycat Pirate, disgraced criminal psychologist Koya Nishihori. However, they are intercepted by Roidmude 005, with Nishihori using the distraction to escape. **'4 hours before Global Freeze:' Making his escape, Nishihori is incapacitated by a Heavy Acceleration, allowing 005 to copy his human form before dropping him from a great height only for Nishihori to be saved by Proto Drive, who proceeds to fight and destroy 005's body, with his Core escaping. Nonetheless, Protodrive retrieves 005's Viral Core, while Nishihori is found and arrested by Shinnosuke. **'1 hours before Global Freeze:' Roidmude 003 reports that 005's signal is lost, indicating to 002 that Steinbelt is involved. Accessing the Viral Core, Steinbelt and Proto-Zero learn of the Roidmudes' worldwide plot, sending forth the Shift Cars to intercept them. Meanwhile, Shinnosuke and Hayase rush to the genuine Neo-Shade, who have taken hostages. **'10 minutes before Global Freeze:' Shinnosuke and Hayase confront Neo-Shade. **'Global Freeze:' Operating across the world, the 108 Roidmudes use their combined power of Heavy Acceleration to initiate the Global Freeze. Causing time to slow down across the planet, the Roidmude minority proceeds to wreak destruction upon the human populace. Before it, Roidmude 005 was defeated by Proto Drive. ***While the world experiences Slowdown, Shinnosuke Tomari accidentally injures Hayase during a confrontation with Neo-Shade. ***Roidmude 010 attacks Kiriko Shijima only to be warded off by Shift Cars Dream Vegas and Dimension Cab led by Proto Drive. He does, however, manage to damager Dimension Cab. ***Opposing the Roidmudes based in Tokyo, Krim Steinbelt directs Proto Drive and the Shift Cars into destroying the bodies of several Roidmudes. He is, however, unable to terminate them permanently as their Cores survive. ***002 becomes Heart and proceeds to defeat Proto Drive. While Mr. Belt only just escapes with his life, Proto-Zero is captured by 002, 001 and 003, the latter of whom reprograms the benevolent Roidmude to serve their purposes as Chase. * Soon after his reprogramming, Chase is instructed to assume a human form by Brain. Observing the traffic officer Koichi Kano from a distance, Proto-Zero opts to adopt his appearance. * August 8th: Shinnosuke Tomari is assigned to the Special Investigations Unit at Kuruma's Driver's License facility. Shinnosuke discovers Tridoron in the parking lot and Belt-san speaks to him for the first time without Shinnosuke realizing what it is. * October 5th: Rookie police detective Shinnosuke Tomari is chosen to be Kamen Rider Drive. (2015) *'September 6th:' With 004 sacrificing himself to ensure his escape, Banno commandeers the SSDC, where intends to use Sigma to commence the Second Global Freeze. The Kamen Riders join forces with Heart and Medic to stop the cataclysm as Chase and Mach engage Gold Drive personally; Chase gives his life to save Gou. **With the power of the Signal Chaser, Mach finally defeats Gold Drive before using the Shingou-Ax to execute Banno. As Drive and Heart strike the Sigma Circular, Medic sacrifices herself to save Shinnosuke. **Alongside Heart, Drive destroys the Sigma Circular, ending the Second Global Freeze. Challenging Shinnosuke to one last battle, Heart realizes that he was mortally wounded in their prior collaboration, and passes away as the last of the Roidmudes. To ensure the Core Driviars are never exploited again, Belt-san seals himself with all such derived equipment, including the Kamen Riders' arsenal, within the Drive Pit. *With the Roidmude threat terminated, the Special Investigation Unit is disbanded with its members going their seperate ways. *'October 4th:' Takeru Tenkuji becomes Kamen Rider Ghost after being resurrected by Sennin, having been slain by a Ganma on his 18th birthday. With his soul bonded to a Ghost Eyecon left to him by his late father, Takeru is given 99 days to collect the 15 heroic Eyecons in order to fully restore his life while fighting the Ganma along the way. On his first day, Takeru manages to unlock his first heroic Eyecon, that of . (2016) * February 14th: Kamen Rider Ghost encounters three members of the Zyuohgers while pursuing Shocker's cyborg monster, Shiomaneking. Fighting alongside them to defeat the monster, Ghost is awestruck to witness their Zyuoh Cubes form a giant robot which destroys the monster that had been revived by one of their own enemies before bidding them farewell. *'February 15th:' Shocker's Yamaarashi-Roid abducts couples in a scheme to revive a Shocker general. With assistance from Yamato Kazakiri of the Zyuohgers, who had pursued Yamaarashi-Roid, Takeru defeats the Shocker cyborg monster as a former member vows to give rise to a new Shocker. *Encountering a mysterious boy named Ayumu, Takeru protects him from a strange new Kamen Rider, who seeks to retrieve a certain item which has the power to change the world. Though briefly coming into conflict with a near-identical Rider, Takeru realizes that they share the same ideals and they proceed to join forces against their common enemy and his monsters. Receiving a new Ghost Eyecon as a token of friendship, Takeru convinces Ayumu that he can change the future, with the boy returning to his own time through the Gamma Hole. *'October:' Genm Corp. CEO Kuroto Dan introduces Mighty Action X, a side-scrolling 2D platform game in the making for the past five years. At the same time, Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo, acting on the orders of Deputy Director-General of the Ministry of Health Kyotaro Hinata, gives the Mighty Action X Gashat and Gamer Driver to Emu Hojo, whom she discovers is the genius gamer "M". Becoming Kamen Rider Ex-Aid for the first time, Emu saves a young boy from the Salty Bugstar whom had plagued him. *Hiiro Kagami joins CR, using his Taddle Quest Gashat to become Kamen Rider Brave. A genius surgeon who takes issue with the pediatric intern Emu, Hiiro proves his effectiveness as he terminates the Aranbura Bugstar plaguing Rensuke Natori. *Having purchased a new Gamer Driver and Bang Bang Shooting Gashat from Kuroto, Taiga Hanaya re-emerges and makes a deal with Emu to take down the Revol Bugstar. Prevailing against the Bugster as Kamen Rider Snipe, Taiga takes the Mighty Action X Gashat from Emu who is at least happy that the paitent has been saved. *Kiriya Kujo returns. Having snatched the Mighty Action X from Taiga, he returns the Gashat to Emu before fighting alongside him as the bike-shaped Kamen Rider Lazer. Together, the two Kamen Riders rescue Riko Nishiwaki from the Motors Bugster, thus saving her brother whom the Bugster had plagued. *Led by Michihiko Zaizen, the four-man Next Genome Institute returns after six years. Embarking on a hostile campaign to create the ultimate lifeform through the use of the Pac-Man Virus brought forth by stolen Genm Corp. technology, with both Kamen Riders Ex-Aid and Ghost and their allies being caught up in the incident as the Hatena Bugstar is created from the independent developer of Hatesate Puzzle, Togo Kiyomiya. Ultimately, however, the Next Genome Institute is terminated a team of five Riders composed of Ex-Aid and Ghost as well as Drive, Gaim and Wizard. *Through recording the past Kamen Riders, Kuroto, aspiring to gather the power of Legends, creates a set of Legend Rider Gashats. Using Ex-Aid as a pawn to finish collecting data on the Gashats by pitting him against a Collabos Bugster, Genm finalizes a Ganbarizing Gashat through their power only to be interrupted by the shock return of "Dr. Pac-Man" who presents his own three Bandai Namco Gashats. *Escaping with Emu, "Dr. Pac-Man" hands his Gashats to him along with Hiiro and Taiga, granting them new Gamers which allow them to defeat a trio of Kamen Riders manifested by Genm using Ganbarizing. *Loaning a fourth Gashat that is based on Taiko no Tatsujin, to Ex-Aid, "Dr. Pac-Man", actually Parad, completes his and Dan's secret plot to assemble a collection of both legendary Rider and Bandai Namco game Gashats. *'December 25th:' Saving a young boy from an evolved Salty, Emu realizes that the Bugstar virus is evolving. Meeting Kuroto Dan in a final confrontation, Kiriya Kujo is killed in action by the latter's Zombie Gamer Level X. While Lazer's Gashacon Sparrow is taken by Kuroto, Emu inherits Kiriya's Gashats and Gamer Driver as he along with Asuna, Hiiro, and Taiga find Kiriya in his last moments. * December: Eiji Tomari is born to Shinnosuke Tomari and Kiriko Shijima. (2017) *'February 20th:' Hiiro Kagami wins the Doctor of the Year award and is to fly to New York to accept it. Meanwhile, Foundation X, disguised as King Dark, revives Takeshi Asakura as head of the Beast Rider Squad, one of whom assaults Hiiro's nurse Satsuki Ogimachi that night. **'February 21st:' In light of recent events, Hiiro chooses to stay behind and finds Emu, having been savagely beaten by Asakura with the Night of Safari Gashat on his person. Confronting Kamen Rider Ouja, Hiiro uses the Level 4 Safari Gamer to defeat him and the Beast Rider Squad. Soon after, the Gashat is recovered by a member of Foundation X. *Via a Kyutama, Ex-Aid is briefly summoned to the world of the Kyuurangers, where he helps ShishiRed defeat Shocker's Space Ikadevil. *Events of Chou Taisen Remake occur. * September: While fighting the Bugstsrs, Ex-Aid and Para-DX are intercepted by Kamen Rider Build, who, utiliing RabbitTank and GorillaMond, beats Para-DX. He then renders Ex-Aid unable to transform as he absorbs his essence into a Full Bottle. Parad gives chase through Build's portal. ** One week later, Foundation X scientist Kaisei Mogami conspires with his counterpart from the World of Build, where Parad has been stranded for two years, to combine the two worlds via the Enigma device and reign supreme as the immortal Emperor BiKaiser. Coming into contact with Build, Sento Kiryu, Emu's powers are returned with the two proceeding to defeat Kaisei Mogami with the aid of Emu's fellow Gamer Riders as well as legendary Riders Ghost, Gaim, Fourze, and OOO. * November 20th: The rest of the Kamen Rider Club has moved on with their lives. **'November 23rd:' The Fourze Driver is destroyed. Gentaro, Ryusei and Nadeshiko goes back to the past in 2012, where Gentaro borrows his past self's Fourze Driver, and the three Riders fight together with Kamen Rider Wizard. (2018) Decade Build ''Fire Emblem'' World ''Persona'' World The world of Persona was officially stated to be where the events of Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE occur as it takes place in a separate world from the Fire Emblem timeline. Takeshi's World Trivia *Owing to lacking information, Persona 5: The Royal and Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers will not be included in this timeline. Category:Kamen Rider Hero